


A Certain Strangeness

by CrowCircle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One Night Stand, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: Ferdinand vaguely remembers his parents telling him about stranger danger when he was a child—luckily, he’d never put much stock in anything his parents had to say.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	A Certain Strangeness

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am in von Fire Emblem territory at last. Enjoy.

“On a scale of one to ten, rate last night.” Ferdinand took a drink at the busy bar, nearly yelling to be heard above the noise around himself and Lorenz. 

“You too,” Lorenz responded with a coy smile. 

“Fine. But you first.”

Lorenz sighed, taking a long pull from his mug. 

“Four. No, even that’s too generous. Two and a half. Utterly disappointing. After he left, I was like, did I even feel anything at all? I dunno. This entire month has been one frustrating experience after another.” He took another long drink, tipping it up to polish it off, and tapped the bar with it for another. “What about you?”

Ferdinand bit his lip, trying not to smile. “I’m sorry. That’s the worst, seeing a possible nine and ending up with a two.”

“Answer the question,” Lorenz pouted, punching his shoulder without much force behind it. 

“Ugh, fine. I’m not trying to gloat, but...it was a solid eight. Plus point seven-five for the aftercare.”

Lorenz raised his brows, leaning in. “Points break down, you whore.”

Ferdinand laughed, finishing his own drink to keep from falling too far behind. He waited a moment until they both received their new drinks, and clinked the rims together before answering. 

“Oh,” he drew the sound out, considering. “Like...two points for his voice, five for his abs, and the rest for his huge dick.”

“I knew it,” Lorenz smirked, laughing. “My instincts are impeccable.”

Ferdinand wisely chose not to answer that particular brag with a quip, instead chugging the rest of his drink. Lorenz did the same, sighing, and then cocked his head to the side as something caught his attention from across the room. 

“I’ll...be right back. I’ve found a mark,” he grinned devilishly, twirling a finger into Ferdinand’s copper waves before disappearing into the crowd. 

Ferdinand smiled fondly after his friend before turning back to the bar, about to order another round when he saw a drink already in front of him. He blinked, confused in his slightly-inebriated state. He opened his mouth to holler at the barkeep, but a voice to his left spoke before he could. 

“You look like you deserve something better than what’s on tap.”

Ferdinand was taken aback, and found himself flushing at the sight of the man standing next to him—tall, taller than himself (three points), dark hair just this side of messy to make it look not _quite_ intentional (two points), sharply dressed insofar as a bar setting was concerned (two points), intense green eyes keeping his own gaze with such a confidence that he felt his thighs parting just from a single look (three thousand points). Ferdinand swallowed, breaking the gaze to glance at the drink that had been ordered for him—

“How’d you know my favorite drink?” he found himself blurting out before his brain caught up with his mouth. He flushed, looking away again. 

He heard a deep chuckle—goosebumps, thank Sothis he wore a long sleeved shirt, goddess above why was he suddenly so aroused?—and looked back to see his stranger taking a sip of what looked like a whiskey straight. 

“Call it a lucky guess,” he murmured, and Ferdinand realized he’d leaned close to hear him. He swallowed, leaning back in what he hoped was a nonchalant kind of way, picking up his drink and sipping. It was indeed a spiced gin and tonic, flower petals in amongst the ice cubes, and he found himself heating up even further in response. 

“Thank you,” he said simply, leaning forward against the bar. 

“When you’re finished...wanna get out of here?”

Ferdinand’s eyes bulged, and he nearly coughed his drink all over the polished wooden surface before him. So forward, why was this turning him on—

“...Well—“ he started, before Lorenz sauntered up to reclaim his spot on Ferdinand’s other side. 

“No such luck,” he moaned pathetically, slumping onto Ferdinand’s shoulder. “I’ll never be free of this dry spell.”

“Well, it’s not _really_ a dry spell if you’re still getting laid…” Ferdinand muttered, though Lorenz wasn’t listening. His stranger, Ferdinand noticed from the corner of his eye, was smirking into his drink, waiting patiently. 

“Sorry, Lorenz. I think I…” he glanced sideways to meet green eyes, dark and fierce, “...I think I’m gonna head out.”

Lorenz started, standing up straight. “Already? We’ve barely been here twenty minutes,” he whined, looking at Ferdinand with pleading eyes. 

“Um.” Lorenz was a good friend, caring and eager, but generally quite tone-deaf to the atmospheres around him. “I mean, with a date.” A date? Was that a weird choice of words? What was _wrong_ with him tonight?

“With a…” Lorenz started to ask, before looking past Ferdinand’s shoulder to stare at the man standing very, very close to Ferdinand’s other side. He narrowed his eyes, then pulled Ferdinand closer to him, whisper-shouting into his ear. “ _That_ guy? He looks like a vampire.”

Ferdinand, more offended than the occasion called for a stranger, frowned. “Does not. And I dunno, I’m just...really feeling it.”

“Serial killers are always very charismatic,” Lorenz deadpanned. 

“He’s not a serial killer,” Ferdinand insisted. 

“He’s the kind who would take you to a cemetery on the first date, read you terrible poetry, kill you in a weird sex ritual, rape your corpse, and drop you in a shallow grave he’d already dug earlier in the day.”

“You have absolutely no way of knowing that and—what? Stop saying mean things. I’ll code you if it goes sideways, so stop your worrying.” Ferdinand huffed, then shot him a smile. “Let me know if you go home with someone. Clear pic of the face, as always.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lorenz sighed, slumping onto the bar and waving his hand for another drink. He shot the stranger a wary, threatening look, before patting Ferdinand’s shoulder. “Be safe.”

“You too.” Ferdinand smiled. He turned to his stranger, grinning. 

“Your place or mine?”

———

They went to his stranger’s place, and it wasn’t nearly the cemetery Lorenz had predicted—in fact, it was a very nice apartment in an upscale part of town, a much more affluent area than Ferdinand could dream of affording while living as a broke university student. Ferdinand couldn’t describe the interior as his eyes were mostly closed as soon as the door shut with a snap behind them, finding himself pressed up against it, hands gripping his waist, a thigh between his, and a mouth on his neck. 

How did this guy know _exactly_ what he wanted where he wanted it and for goddess’s sake, his hand slid down between them and he was in for a _ride tonight_. Ferdinand’s thoughts screeched to a halt when he pulled away, dark eyes glittering. He was pulled forward, and through a doorway—he already had half his clothes off when his back hit the mattress of a bed. Ferdinand looked up, watched his arms cross at the hem of his shirt to lift it, throwing it off to the side somewhere. As he pressed forward to fall on top of him, Ferdinand caught hip with a knee, keeping him at bay for the moment. There was a slight confusion in his green eyes, even in the dim light that barely let him see the outlines of his face, but Ferdinand just let the corners of his lips lift as he arched his back up to slide his underwear down his thighs, slow and teasing. He felt a hand tighten around the bend of the knee he kept pressed against the other, but as soon as he began to relent with only the tiniest shift of his leg to the side, Ferdinand was gasping as he was pressed to his stomach roughly. He was pulled back by the hips, his briefs still tangled around his thighs, and he moaned when he felt slick fingers pressing into him without warning. 

He thrust in hard with two fingers, immediately making him scream out as he found _right_ where he liked it, rubbed against it for a few moments just to pull back and do it _again and again and again_ until Ferdinand was nearly sobbing into the pillow, unsure if he was about to come or pass out. He pulled back when Ferdinand was nearly convinced it would be the former, a whine in his throat at the loss. He arched back, hoping it was more enticing than uncoordinated and needy, but whatever it was, it got a purr from the man behind him. 

“Patience,” he murmured simply, one hand returning to curl around his hipbone. 

When he felt his cock pressing into him, Ferdinand bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed, a hoarse moan leaving him as he took it inch by inch. It was torturously slow, a delicious burning in the stretch he was forced to abide. A moment of stillness when he bottomed out, only heavy breaths from both of them in the air, before he began to fuck him _hard_. He couldn’t comprehend everything he was feeling—thrust after thrust, fingers digging into his hips so hard they would bruise, the sound of his own voice loud but distant in his own ears—it was too much, too fast, not enough, just a little more—

Ferdinand had no idea how long he lasted, nor his stranger, but he felt the moment he came inside of him, some time after his own release, but never felt the weight of him falling either on top of or beside him. He couldn’t being himself to look back, the afterglow as strong in its calming as his orgasm was intense. He lay there breathing heavily, head resting on his arms, and still he felt the press of hands against his waist—gentle now, caressing. It felt good... _really_ good. 

—

Hubert looked down at Ferdinand’s back, unable to make out the freckles he knew were there in the dim light, and sighed in a satisfaction he hadn’t felt in so many years. Finally, _finally_ , he felt somewhat at peace. 

It was just too bad he would have to assault and abduct him, now.


End file.
